


The Greenhouse Inquiries

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carmichael house, Case, Complete, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, experiences, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes a little further with his inquiries about Sherlock's "experiences" and they discover something about one another in the green house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greenhouse Inquiries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlock-addict.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sherlock-addict.tumblr.com).



> Smut for everyone!

"Come on, Holmes. You must've had some.....well, you know. Experiences," John insisted. They were waiting to catch a murderer, but all he could think of was Sherlock.

The pair were stuck in this greenhouse together until this murderous ghost appeared and they could do something. Already, this had been the longest night of his life and he was trying to make some small talk and learn more about his flatmate. But Sherlock refused to cooperate.

"No," the detective insisted. "John, we are not discussing my experiences in that regard."

"John? Since when do you call me John?" Watson asked curiously.

Sherlock blushed softly. "You'd be surprised," he answered softly.

"Okay.....Well tell me this. Have you ever had a partner? Male or female? Not even a sexual partner. Just someone," John inquired.

Sherlock sighed. John had been asking about this for hours and he was getting tired. He finally gave in. "Yes, okay? I had one as a teenager and that's when I got started on drugs," he replied. "I haven't had sex and I have not had a partner since."

John's eyes widened a little at the anger that seemed to be behind those words. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "But you know, not every partner will hurt you like that."

"I know. I just....I have yet to find anyone that returns my affections and that suits my needs," Sherlock explained.

"Oh....I see," John murmured. He didn't have a chance then. Sherlock didn't feel that way about him.

"Well, there's someone who has my affections. But he has yet to notice. And I doubt he would return them," the brunette admitted quietly, hoping John didn't hear. But of course, he did.

"Wait a moment. You've fallen for someone? Well give me a name, you bloody twat!" John chuckled, trying to disguise his heartbreak.

Sherlock was silent for a moment before he whispered, "It's you, John. I'm in love with you. I have been since we met."

John's eyes widened. "You are?" he asked quietly. "Sherlock, I love you too. More than anything in the world."

Their eyes met then and they stared at each other in silence before John took a risk. He leaned forward and kissed Sherlock gently. It didn't take long before they'd toppled over, John straddling Sherlock's lap and kissing him deeply. The two men groped each other thoroughly and managed to get each other undressed in the process. While they made not have had any lubrication, John made do with some saliva, using it to stroke himself and Sherlock and grind their cocks together. 

"John," Sherlock panted, rocking his hips and panting softly. His cheeks had a red tint to them and his dick was standing at attention, as was John's. 

Soon enough, John has flipped Sherlock over and pressed his long, throbbing member into his partner, hoping his makeshift lube was working well enough. He kept his thrusts shallow at first, not wanting to hurt Sherlock. But it didn't take too long before he was thrusting hard and fast, grunting with every movement. He reached around and grabbed Sherlock's own aching cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts until they came together. Sherlock collapsed after his orgasm, lying on his side with John behind him. They cuddled there on the ground until they heard the sound of breaking glass. Once they heard it, John pulled out and both men got dressed and returned to the case. Though, once it was solved, they decided to have round two back at the flat.


End file.
